Today, people have an insatiable desire for coffee. There are various coffee machines sold in the market. In the prior art, a water-pump pressure coffee machine can produce a stronger coffee with a taste. A small-sized manual pressure coffee pot disclosed in the Chinese patent CN103479224B comprises a filter bowl, a piston-type pressure pump, and a coffee box component. A central spacer divides the chamber of the filter bowl into an upper space for storing the hot water, and a lower space for accommodating the coffee box component. The manual piston-type pressure pump is disposed in the upper space, and the coffee powder is stored in the coffee powder box. Meanwhile, the coffee powder box is tightly pressed in the lower space via a sleeve piece, and the filter bowl is disposed at the upper end of the pot body. When making coffee, the user can feed coffee powder or a coffee capsule into the coffee powder box, then fix the coffee powder box to the lower end of the filter bowl. Subsequently, filter is mounted on the pot body, and boiling water is mounted into the filter bowl. The boiled water can be pumped into the coffee powder box in the lower portion of the filter bowl when the pot cover is closed and the piston is pressed. After being filtered, the concentrated coffee can be accessed by the user. In such a structure, the filter bowl is interconnected to the coffee box component, meaning that the water added into the filter bowl can directly enter into the coffee box component to pre-soak the coffee powder when the pressure pump has not been initiated. Consequently, the coffee taste can be seriously affected due to the pre-soaking in a low-pressure state. Once the pressure pump is initiated, the upward movement of the pressure pump can make a part of the coffee in the coffee box component to reflow, which can be sucked into the filter bowl to mix with the water therein, which can pollute the water in the filter bowl. Due to the above shortcomings, the traditional pressure pump coffee machine fails to make a good-tasting coffee. Under such circumstances, the user must first feed the coffee powder into the coffee box component, then add water into the water tank and immediately initiate the pressure pump so as to prevent the coffee powder from being pre-soaked. Thus, in order to achieve a good coffee taste, the user must strictly follow a fixed process to brew coffee, which is inconvenient.
In conclusion, the shortcomings of the traditional coffee machine are urgent problems that need to be solved for those skilled in this field.